


Devotion

by prosperjade



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy tries to help Harley forget about 'Mistah J'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

[[I’m new to this fandom please be kind *hides*]]

“I can’t believe you’re still mooning over that psychotic creep.”

The sound of his voice grated against the sanctity of Ivy’s inner thoughts, her teeth clenching as the cavern of her mouth was swept with the metallic taste of envy. She caught the blind devotion painting the hues of Harley’s wide eyes, glittering mirrors in which Ivy knew she would never see her reflection.

She only saw one man, one wicked smile carved into the temple of her heart. The mere thought set Ivy’s blood to a boil, even as her talented hands coaxed her name from Harley’s trembling mouth. She claimed pale skin with possessive teeth, branding the beckoning form of her captive with her mark.

Ivy could have her body, for as long as Harley was willing, but she would never sate the craving that gnawed at the fathoms of her very being.

An eager tongue would not erase him from her thoughts, extinguish his memory with gentle murmurs of dauntless promise, bury his name in the forgotten depths of her mind.

Ivy could not be what Harley wanted, though her pride refused to let her admit the girl was lost.

She wouldn’t fail her doe-eyed companion who yearned for a sinister grin and vile laughter.


End file.
